The applicant is the proprietor of invention patent ES 2246673, the object of which is to present a device for the synchronized actuation of sliding doors with two connecting grips and their corresponding connection parts. The applicant is also the proprietor of invention patent ES 2293795, a mechanism for a sliding glass leaf, in which the suspension grip of the sliding door is improved.
Nevertheless, in both systems, the access to the internal components of the mechanism (suspension device) is carried out through a lid consisting of a gallery profile, and always horizontally. This arrangement of the elements makes it necessary to always leave a clearance allowing the installation of the system and future maintenance such as, for example, adjustments, substitution of parts, etc.